


车

by moist19



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moist19/pseuds/moist19





	车

我再也没法忍受我的邻居，就是那个留着一头红卷毛的小子了。我刚搬过来的时候，他热情的帮我搬东西，说他是附近y大的学生，学流行音乐的，叫金知元，笑起来露出的两颗大白牙在阳光下晃眼，麦色的皮肤让我想起前几天加州的阳光，初印象是不错的，只不过职场人和学生实在没有什么共同语言，之后就没有什么交集，偶尔见面点头打个招呼。

他会时不时摆弄他的乐器，有时不成调子，有时候是一段完整的片段，有时候是几串即兴的rap，时间也非常即兴，这对我造成一定困扰，但也不是很影响我的正常生活。

这都不算什么，真正让人烦躁的是他和他的男朋友，金韩彬，他的名字我还没见到他的时候就知道了，从金知元每天晚上的低喘，呻吟，尖叫中。

我是个安静的人，作息非常规律，工作到很晚，因此非常希望我能有一个高质量的睡眠。可这唯一的愿望都被隔壁那对小情侣毁了。

"忍着点儿，隔壁能听见。"  
金韩彬轻声说，而隔壁的我清清楚楚的听见，我甚至能听出他调笑的语气，他根本不是在担心我的耳朵和睡眠状况，相反的，他像是故意要逼金知元发出叫声，猛一挺身，连他们身下的床发出了吱呀一声悲鸣。  
"啊……"  
尽管刚才被提示了，金知元还是发出了一声不小的叫声，带着泣音，甚至比刚才的声音还大。随即他好像把嘴捂住了，发出呜呜咽咽的叫声。  
但隔着这堵薄薄的墙壁和他的自己手掌，我还是能听见他断断续续的喘息和低语。

也不知道这个户型是怎么设计的，两个卧室离的如此之近，我和他们的床仅仅一墙之隔，而且隔音效果约等于零。本来看这中这里房租合适，离工作地方又近，谁知道隔壁有这么一对精力旺盛的基佬？

当我被耳机线缠绕着模模糊糊的醒来时，金知元好像已经被弄哭了，他断断续续的抽泣着，连一句完整的话都说不出来，这也情有可原，鬼知道他们到底做了多长时间，外面天都快亮了。

他们最近经常吵架，竭嘶底里的争吵声随着重重的摔门一切归于寂静，之后金知元陷入长久的沉默，好像不存在一样。我不禁开始恶毒的诅咒这对赶紧分手，好让我过上清净的日子，但上天似乎并没有那么容易的放过我，因为他们吵完架隔天必定搞到床上，这似乎是他们年轻人的情趣，我不懂，他们吵的越厉害，摔东西的声音越大，晚上的叫床声就会越响。

就像前几天晚上，我在许久之前就听见金知元高潮后浑身脱力的倒在床上，金韩彬似乎并不准备一次就放过他，也不知道金知元被摆弄成什么匪夷所思的姿势，腿都撞到墙上，并随着一波一波的冲撞有节奏的撞着墙壁。金知元不断的抽气喊痛，但掩饰不住的是尾音颤巍的上扬，他穴里被撞击发出的水声清晰的就像在我耳边一样。他们的床开始发出快要报废的危险声音，我感觉旁边开过一辆火车，金知元似乎承受不住的开始挣扎，混乱中手肘都磕到墙壁上，换来金韩彬在他臀上重重的一巴掌。  
"别乱动"  
"啊…"  
这声音在安静的夜晚太过突兀和色情，我感觉我的脸要烧起来了，可金韩彬显然非常享受，接下来的撞击中时不时夹杂着淫靡的拍打肉体的声音，每一下都使了十足的力，金知元被冲击的不断晃动的臀肉此刻应该红肿发烫，他控制不住的喊叫出声，没过多久就开始呜咽着求饶。

金知元的求饶除了让金韩彬更用力之外不起什么作用，而把他操到哭出声来似乎是金韩彬的恶趣味。  
完事儿后又判若两人，低声细语的把抽抽噎噎的人捞进怀里说着情话，什么宝贝儿，小兔子的都能说出来，好像刚才把人往死里操的不是他一样。  
"怎么又哭了，嗯？"  
"别碰我"  
"你不喜欢？那刚才怎么吸那么紧"  
"你怎么…你别说了……"

对，你们可别说了，我要精神衰弱了。


End file.
